When We Graduate
by Chris's girl 14
Summary: Graduation is coming. Yugi is nervous, and to top it all off his grandpa is sick in the hospital. What's a poor boy to do? Yugi X Yami X Tea
1. Chapter 1

When We Graduate

Everyone was at school thinking the same thing, graduation. They were soon to graduate from Domino High and move on with their lives.

"Yugi, I can't believe we're leaving this place. We've known this place for so long. It's like all of a sudden we're adults. When did all of this happen?" asked Tea

"It's hard to say Tea. We sure have passed a lot of time when we were saving the world and stuff. I wonder what Grandpa's going to think about. He probably thinking, _Oh my! When did my grandson grow up to be such a fine young man! _I still don't know Tea."

"I wonder what will happen to our friendship after we all leave for college, assuming that all of us are going. Are we still going to hang out on the weekends, or are we going to be too far away? There are so many questions that we still can't answer."

"You're right Tea. Time here is slowing closing. We should have as much fun as we can, while there's still time."

"Yugi, you know what you just said? You know about closing time? That reminds me of a song called closing time. We should send it in so that they'll play it at our graduation dance. It'll be fun."

"Tea, I think I know that song. Does it go like this? _Closing time. Open all the doors and let you into the world. Closing time. Turn on all the lights for every boy and girl._ I forgot some of the words, but is it that song?"

Tea stood in shock. She had never known that Yugi could sing so well. He sang like a singer might do.

"Yeah, Yugi, that was the song. You are a great singer. The way you sing it, you sound like an angel."

Yugi blushed slightly at this comment. He didn't really like singing but for Tea he would do anything.

"Thanks Tea. I didn't know that I sounded like an angel. I think that song would be great for the dance, just like you said earlier."

"So Yugi, are you excited about graduating?"

"No Tea. I've been so scared that the only people I act normally around are all of my friends. My grandpa is worried about me all of the time. He thinks that there is something wrong with me. It's only me being nervous though."

"Wow Yugi, I had no idea that you are so scared and insecure. You could have always just talked to me. I know how to make you feel better. How long have I known you?"

"For as long as I can remember. And you're right. I should have came to talk to you."

"We can start now if you like Yugi. Well, only if you're ready to talk to me. I don't want to rush you."

"Hey Tea, will you go to the graduation dance with me?"

Tea jumped a little in shock. She didn't know that he liked her more than a friend. Or, was it just that he needed to be with one of his friends? Tea certainly didn't know.

"Tea, are you feeling ok? You just jumped in the air and now you're staring at me. Do you not want to go with me? I would understand if you didn't. I just thought that I would ask you if you wanted to go with me."

"Yugi, I will go with you, but I need to know something. Do you like me… as more than a friend?"

"I really don't know Tea. If I scared you a bit, I'm sorry."

"You did frighten me but everything is alright now. I wanted to know because I always thought that you did have a little crush on me."

Yugi turned a beautiful crimson red color. He looked at Tea and turned an even brighter red color.

"Yugi, are you alright? You just turned a really bright red color."

"I'm fine Tea. You're right, I always did have a little crush on you. And sometimes I still do. Are you sure that you still want to go with me?"

"Yugi of course I'll go with you. You know, I always liked you too."

The two teens couldn't help but to be happy. They confessed their love and Yugi was beginning to feel a little less awkward about graduating. Now they had even more questions to answer. Will it last? Will they get married? Is college scary? The questions were endless for them.

"Hey Tea, we should probably head over to my house before gramps gets worried. Didn't you say that you're parents were gone for the day?"

"Yeah they're gone. Going to your house would be better than sitting in an empty house all by my self. Maybe we can call the other over so that we can talk graduation.

"That sounds like a good plan to me. Let's hurry though. It's getting late."

"Come on let's go!"

"I'm coming Tea!"

"Hey Yugi, does this mean that we're going out?"

"If you want to go out than we will go out. We should probably break it to the others later. I don't know how they will react."

"Good plan Yugi. What do you think you're grandpa will think of this?"

"I don't know. He might let me or he might forbid me. I doubt that he will say no. It's not like we would do anything…inappropriate. Do you know what I mean?"

"Of course Yugi, why would we want to?"

"I don't know. You know how I can't keep any secrets from Yami? I don't think that he will approve of us. He likes you too you know."

"Oh Yugi, You should talk to him."

"Ok. I'll do it right now. Hey Yami, I just wanted to tell you that Tea and I are a couple now."

"What! Yugi, how could you betray me? You know that I liked her too!"

"Yami, calm down before you hurt yourself or anyone else. I'll ask Tea if she date both of us.

"Tea, Yami didn't like the idea. So I came up with something else. Maybe you can date both of us? I don't like this idea, but it might make Mr. Pharaoh be good and stop hurting himself."

"I'll give it a try Yugi. I'm not promising you anything but well, you know."

"Ok Tea, I'll let him know. Hey Yami, Tea said she will date both of us ok? Will you please stop hurting yourself? My mind can feel it too."

"Fine, I'll date Tea with you and stop hurting myself."

"Good."

"Tea, we're here, at the game shop."

They walked in and were about to tell grandpa everything when…


	2. Chapter 2

They were about to tell grandpa everything when…

They saw a body lain in the road. They all knew that could only be one person, Mr. Moto.

"Yugi, we need to get him to a hospital now! I think that he's passed out from to much sun and heat. Do you think that you could help me take him there?"

Yugi switched places with Yami. "Yes Tea." said a dark voice. "I think we should put him in the car and drive him there since it would be hard to carry him ourselves."

"I think you're right, Yami.

"Come on. We've got to hurry, or it might be too late. I would rather not have to be depressed and deal with a depressed hikari."

They quickly got Mr. Moto in the car. Soon afterwards, Tea was speeding down the road in hope to get him there before it was too late. Yami was desperately trying to keep Mr. Moto from falling out of the car as well as himself. "Tea! You're going to kill us all if you don't slow down!"

"Sorry Yami, but I don't think that he can wait any longer." Yami heard a noise and turned around. "Tea, should there be a car with flashing lights and an angry looking guy behind us telling us to pull over?"

"No! Damn it! I'm going to get a speeding ticket for trying to help someone."

"Is that bad?"

"Yami, for an ancient spirit, you sure are dumb. HELL YES THAT'S BAD!

Yami could only give a dumfounded look. He never knew that Tea could yell and swear at the same time. He began to smile. He knew what was wrong with her.

"God damn it Yami, why are you smiling? We have a life on the line and all that you can do is smile? Sometimes you're just an ass.

"I know why you're acting like this. You're PMSing aren't you?"

"Why the hell do you care? It's not important anyway. I have to pull over."

They pulled over and the officer came up to them. "Do you know that you were going 100 mph and the speed limit is 55mph?"

"Sir, you must understand. My friends' grandfather needs to get to the hospital now! He passed out earlier and we don't know how long he was out."

"I'll let you off of the hook this time with a warning. Please be safe and get him to the hospital now. God speed.

After a thanks, they were on there way again. They arrived at the hospital and dragged him to the emergency center. They saw a nurse walk by and they said help ma'am please help us!

"What happened?"

"We don't know. The two of us were on our way back home from school when we saw his grandfather passed out on the ground."

"His grandfather, you must be Yugi. We'll need to run some tests on him and we'll call you in the morning."

"Yugi, come and stay at my house tonight. I don't want you to be alone since you are probably feeling very depressed right now."

"Yeah, sure Tea, I'll spend the night at your house tonight."

The two of them walked to Tea's house and settled down for a while.

"Hey Yami, we should probably get you some pajamas to wear. Come on up to my room. I'm pretty sure I have some pajamas that are about your size.

Sure enough Tea had pajamas that looked about his size. "Here, you can wear these. They're a little worn, but they should be warm.

Tea stood in the door way and watched Yami look at the pajamas with a look of curiosity. They were pink with white bunnies on them. Yami began to change. He had forgotten that Tea was even there.

Wow, she thought. Yami looks great when he's almost naked. He still had his boxers on. I wonder if he looks even better naked. What am I thinking? If mom knew that I had a guy in the house than I would be grounded forever, let alone that fact that I was thinking nasty thoughts about him. It doesn't matter anyway, they're not home.

Tea went to the bathroom so she could clean herself up. Wow, I'm graduating and Yugi's grandfather is in the hospital. This is all so crazy. I wonder if this has to do with anyone who wants the puzzle?

Yami came to the bathroom and slowly and quietly opened the door. He thought, Well, I am her boyfriend. Don't I have the right to see her cleaning herself up?


	3. Chapter 3

When We Graduate

Tea walked out of the bathroom only to find Yami staring at her. "How long have you been there watching me," she asked questioningly.

His cheeks tinted pink, "The whole time you were changing. Since when do you forget to close the bathroom door anyways?"

She grabbed him by the arm, "Never. I guess I'm just not used to having perverts in the house." She let go of his arm and grabbed him by the ear. "This is punishment for staring. Do you have any idea what my mom would say about this?" She dragged him by the ear to the spare room upstairs. "This is where you sleep."

It was a medium sized room, with a bed, dresser, chest and a side table next to the bed. The comforter was blue to match the blue walls. The curtains were adorned with blue flower prints. It was a pretty room.

"You mean I can't sleep with you," he asked suggestively. Tea looked at him with disgust.

"No way. What if my mom came to wake me up in the morning, and she found me in my bed with a sexy man? Don't you think she would kill me? If she didn't do that, than she would surely suspect us having done something! You sleep here, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." He nodded in approval.

"Now come downstairs. With all the hustle and bustle we haven't had any dinner yet. I'm sure your grandpa would want you to eat, even if you are worried about him."

They walked downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. "What shall we make Yami?"

Yami's stomach could be heard growling. "Seems you're hungrier than we thought," she giggled at him. All he could do was blush. Soon after her tummy let out a cry of hunger, "I guess I am too. Now it was her turn to blush.

The two of the walked over to the wooden pantry located next to the refrigerator. Tea opened it up. "Mashed potatoes, soup, broccoli… yuck, fish eyes… puke, ramen, or chicken helper," she said, searching through the pantry.

"Let's have some fish eyes and broccoli for dinner. Tea gagged, then set her eyes on Yami. She started walking forward towards him.

"_Yugi, help?"_

"_No way bro. You got yourself into this, and you'll get yourself out. I'll give you a hint, be nice to her and don't gross her out!"_

"_Yeah, I kind of figured."_

"I guess I'll be nice to you, after all, you did have a rough day. But don't worry everything will be fine. Your gramps will be alright, and we'll graduate, no problems.' She had a huge grin on her face, the same one she always has after one of those speeches of hers.

Yami nodded. "Hey Tea, Yugi wants to talk to you for a moment." She nodded. "Tea, I'm still feeling unsure about the whole graduation thing. I don't want to leave you guys. Just the thought of it makes me feel so alone."

Sadness filled her eyes. "Oh Yugi, just because we're going to go away doesn't mean we can't stay in touch. Besides, how could any of us forget you after all of those adventures we've had?"

"You're right Tea." He walked over to her and gave her a hug. The he kissed her on the cheek.

Tea's hand went to her cheek and a blush etched across her face. She leaned forward, and kissed him on the lips. He turned brigt red. Then he began to kiss her passionately licking her lips, begging for entrance. She gave, and they were soon battling with their tongues, tasting each other. _"She tastes like cherries." "He tastes like strawberries."_ Both were moaning from the sweet feeling they were receiving. Soon they broke, needing to breath.

"That was breathtaking," Tea hummed, thoroughly enjoying the kiss. She looked down on her small boyfriend. It was apparent he like it too, and she could tell it was his first kiss.

"Tea, sorry to ruin the moment, but we still haven't had dinner."

"You're right. Let's get cooking." The couple then set out to find something to cook. Meanwhile, Yami was sulking because he didn't get to kiss Tea.


End file.
